caringisdaringfandomcom-20200215-history
Games completed to 100% off stream
Mortal Kombat (1992) ''-Platform: PC'' --Beat the campiagn x2 combo Mortal Kombat 2 (1993) '' ''-Platform: PC --Beat the arcade mode with Lu Kang and Sonya Blade Doom 2 (1995) ''-Platform: PC/Steam'' --Beat all levels and all bonus levels that came within the game ' '''Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 ''(1995) ''-Platform: PC'' --Beat the arcade mode with all characters ' '''Resident Evil / Biohazard ''(1996) ''-Platform: Playstation'' --Beat the game as both characters (Jill and Chris), got 100% of items both playthroughs Fallout (1997) '' ''-Platform: PC/GOG --Beat the game and all quests, earned the "Best" Ending Mortal Kombat 4 (1997) ''-Platform: PC'' --Beat the arcade mode with all characters Fallout 2 (1998) -''Platform: PC/GOG'' --Beat the game and all quests, earned the "Best" Ending Starcraft: Brood War (1998) ''-Platform: PC/Disk/Battlenet'' --Beat all campiagn missions with Terrans, Protoss and Zerg, Bonus points for making South Koreans break their keyboards over me winning all day, everyday Diablo ll (2000) '' ''-Platform: PC/Disk --Beat the game with all classes, without exploits Halo: Combat Evolved (2001) ''-Platform: Xbox/PC'' --Beat the campiagn on legendary twice Resident Evil Zero / Biohazard Zero (2002) ''-Platform: Gamecube'' --Beat the game as both characters, beat all difficulties 'Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance ''(2002) -Platform: Gamecube ''--Kompleted all of Konquest and arcade modes with all characters, even hidden characters with all endings. Unlocked all skins, characters, fatalities and everything in the Krypt' Halo 2 (2004) ''-Platform: Xbox'' --Beat the campigan on legendary twice Resident Evil 4 / Biohazard 4 (2004) ''-Platform: Gamecube and Wii'' --Beat the game 15+ times, beat the Ada campiagn twice, upgraded every gun to max stats at least twice, picked up every item you could get (including weapons) in the normal campiagn with Leon five times, beat the mercenaries game mode with all S+ ranks on all characters twice, cleared all difficulties The Elder Scrolls lV: Oblivion (2006) ''-Platform: Xbox 360'' --Beat the game and all main and side quests including all dlcs and dlc side quests, all achievements unlocked Mass Effect (2007) '' ''-Platform: Xbox 360 --Beat the game and all main and side quests including all dlcs and dlc side quests, all achievements unlocked, unlocked all class' skills with all class types, soldier, vangaurd etc Halo 3 (2007) ''-Platform: Xbox 360'' --Beat the campiagn once on Legendary and once on Veteran. Was a Brigadier Gunnery Sergent on multiplayer when servers were populated Fallout 3 (2008) -Platform: Xbox 360 --Beat the game and all main and side quests including all dlcs and dlc side quests, all achievements unlocked Resident Evil 5 / Biohazard 5 (2009) -Platform: Xbox 360 --Beat the game three times, upgraded all weapons to max stats, S+ ranked all mercenary characters Fallout New Vegas (2010) -Platform: Xbox 360 --Beat the game and all main and side quests including all dlcs and dlc side quests, (discount radiant quests, did each one once) all achievements unlocked To The Moon (2011) -Platform: PC/Steam --Beat the game with best ending, unlocked achievement The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (2011) -Platform: Xbox 360 --Beat the game and all main and side quests including all dlcs and dlc side quests, (discount radiant quests, did each one once in all of the major cities) all achievements unlocked ''Mortal Kombat (2011) -'Platform: Xbox 360 and PC/Steam --Beat the campiagn three times beat arcade and got all endings three times. Unlocked everything in the Krypt twice''' Diablo lll (2012) -Platform: Xbox One --Beat the game including all quests and dlc quests and earned all achievements Risk of Rain (2013) -Platform: PC/Steam --Beat the game at least 25 times on the hardest difficulty, unlocked all achievements Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor (2014) -Platform: Xbox One --Beat the game with all dlc, all achievements unlocked Mortal Kombat X (2015) -Platform: Xbox One and PC/Steam --Beat all of the campiagn five times, unlocked all of the krypt once, got all endings for every character on arcade mode. Metal Gear V: The Phantom Pain (2015) -Platform: Xbox 360 --Beat the game once